Frorg
thumb|300px|Druld (przewodnik)Frorg '''lub Frorgianie''' - humanoidalna rasa należąca do Kosmicznej Społeczności. Jej rejony znajdują się w Kwadrancie Delta w Sektorze Raghzia w Sferze Raghzia. Jest oficjalnym zarządcą swojego sektoru i jedną z najważniejszych ras w kwadrancie. __TOC__ Historia Ludzkie pojęcie na temat historii Frorg ogranicza się do tematu wojny ludzko-frorgiańskiej. Anatomia Choć przypominają dwunożne jaszczurki (i tak też obraźliwie się o nich mówi), zdecydowanie nie są gadami. Wymykają się wszystkim ziemskim klasyfikacjom. Frorgiańskie organizmy zostały ukształtowane w zupełnie innym środowisku, przez co absurdem jest definiowanie ich wedle ziemskich praw. Z dziwniejszych cech: - posiadają 3 żołądki i system opon filtrujących toksyny; - układ oddechowy jest całkowicie oddzielony od pokarmowego; - nie postrzegają kolorów, ale za to widzą w termowizji; - posiadają krew i mięso fiołkowej barwy (lub zielonkawej, gdy pracują gruczoły bojowe); - pod względem biologicznym ich lud jest dużo bardziej zróżnicowany niż ludzie, posiadają wielką mnogość ras; - w większości są obojnakami (dwupłciowcami); - pachną podobnie do... żywicy lub mokrej ziemi. Porównując do człowieka: są silniejsi, odporniejsi na ból, wytrzymalsi na zmęczenie, ponadto posiadają szybsze reakcje. Żeby nie było tak strasznie: posiadają dużą wrażliwość na zmiany temperatur i mają gorszy słuch. 'Płcie' Frorgianie posiadają podział na trzy płci. Są to: *Farghi, czyli obojnacy; *Druld, czyli bezpłciowcy; *Grig, czyli obojnacy, których narządy płciowe są ukryte pod błoną. Psychika w budowie... Społeczeństwo i kultura 'Płcie-kasty' U Frorgian płcie spełniają rolę kast, do których przyporządkowane są konkretne role społeczne. Przedstawiają się one następująco: *Farghi dosłownie znaczy"stworzyciel". Płeć owa jako jedyna bierze czynny udział w prokreacji, łącząc się w przelotne związki. Stanowi trzon populacji. *Druld dosłownie znaczy "przewodnik". Osobnik taki posiada wyjątkowo rozbudowane Cziacza, czyli układ odpowiedzialny za intuicję, myślenie i stany emocjonalne. Pełni rolę mędrca, który dba o rozwój nauki, zarządza państwem tudzież sprawuje posługę duchową. *Grig dosłownie znaczy "zdobywca". W dawnych czasach przedstawiciele owej płci polowali na zwierzynę, współcześnie stanowią siły obronne. Zdarza się, że wybierają indywidualną drogę życiową jako Czria - rodzaj mistycznego wojownika. 'Wspólnota' thumb|300px|Grig (zdobywca)Podstawową jednostką społeczną jest Zigru, który w pewnych aspektach przypomina plemienne wspólnoty. Składa się z 20-30 osobników płci-kasty Farghi posiadających przeważnie więzy pokrewieństwa. Dzielą się na Trir, czyli rodzaj rodów wielkości od 3 do 6 osobników. Co ciekawe – wszyscy z danego Zigru mieszkają we wspólnym, wielopokoleniowym domu, który bardzo często zajmuje dwa, a nawet trzy piętra frorgiańskiego wieżowca. 'Prokreacja' Kontakty seksualne w ramach danej wspólnoty są surowo zabronione. Nigdy jednak nie dochodzi do małżeństw między rodami, a to z tego prostego powodu, że u Frorgian nie utworzyła się instytucja małżeństwa. Ich związki mają na celu zarówno rodzaj relacji, którą nazwalibyśmy krótkim, namiętnym romansem, a także przyjemność seksualną i prokreację. Zawsze jednak Frorgianin prędzej czy później opuszcza partnera i wraca do Zigru, gdzie wychowuje ewentualne dziecko zrodzone ze związku. 'Pozostałe płcie-kasty' Jeśli w danej rodzinie urodzi się Druld lub Grig, dostępuje rytuału odłączenia od wspólnoty i zajmuje miejsce w odpowiednim Zerghe, czyli klasztorze tudzież świątyni. Ci pierwsi trafiają do klasztoru Przewodników (mędrców), który w we współczesnej kulturze bardzo często przypomina wyspecjalizowane zakłady naukowe. Grig są z kolei przenoszeni do klasztoru Zdobywców (wojowników), który współcześnie jest rodzajem wojskowej akademii. 'Rząd' Poszczególne Zigru kierują się własnymi, wewnętrznymi prawami, lecz na szczeblu najwyższym wszystkie decyzje podejmuje rząd. Składa się on z Frorgian wybieranych na okres 456 dni (dwa lata) spośród Druld. Wybory odbywają się drogą państwowych egzaminów, które łączą w sobie zarówno dziedziny wiedzy, jak i elementy mistyczne (np. wróżenie, przepowiednie). Nauka i technologia ok.2-2,5 sK Ciekawostki - nim stworzyli cywilizację, byli drapieżnikami polującymi w stadach; - są poligamiczni, nie tworzą stałych związków - dzieci wychowuje całe plemię, a nie tylko rodzice - plemię jest ich odpowiednikiem rodziny; - samozapłodnienie jest uważane za zbrodnię (z wyjątkiem kilku szczególnych sytuacji); - są rasą "zdobywców", posiadają skomplikowany kodeks wojenny; - ich kuchnia opiera się na surowych i zimnych, często fermentujących potrawach... po prostu nigdy nie musieli gotować ze względu na specyfikę układu pokarmowego; - nie noszą prawie żadnych ubrań, jedynie tyle, by zakryć narządy rodne - wyjątkiem są Przewodnicy... i oczywiście Zdobywcy w kombinezonach bojowych. Język "Frorgianie używają bardzo skomplikowanej mowy, która opiera się na kląskaniu skrzelami, mlaskaniu językiem oraz na zmianach termicznych powierzchni twarzy. Nawet zaawansowane translatory mają kolosalne problemy. Termiczne wskaźniki Frorgian, rozlokowane na powierzchni twarzy w sześciu parach (czyli 12 sztuk łącznie), pozwalają na przekazanie całego słownika sygnałów. Temperaturę zmieniają z prędkością 0,6 stopnia na sekundę i mają zakres od 27 °C do 30 °C. Przeciętny Frorgianin rozpoznaje różnice rzędu 0,02 stopnia, co daje 150 różnych stanów na każdym termicznym płacie. Frorgiańska mowa płatów termicznych przypomina muzykę. Dane słowo jest „wypowiadane” nie przez wywołanie konkretnej temperatury, lecz przez zmianę temperatury o konkretną liczbę stopni. Nie liczy się temperatura wyjściowa i końcowa, lecz sam kierunek i siła zmiany. Same sygnały wynikające z używania języka i skrzeli nie są osobnym rodzajem komunikacji, lecz uzupełnieniem. W zależności od rodzaju kląsknięcia mamy do czynienia z odmienną częścią mowy, odpowiednikiem zrostka (tworzącym wyrazy pochodne), czy – podobnie jak w języku chińskim – akcentem, który całkowicie zmienia znaczenie. Tutaj jednak akcentów jest co najmniej kilkadziesiąt. Rola samej oktawy (czyli tego czy dany frorgianin mówi na tonach bliskich 27 °C, czy na tonach w pobliżu 30 °C) pełni rolę komunikatu emocjonalnego. Gwałtowne zmiany emocji przejawiają się przeważnie w nagłym i równomiernym obniżeniu lub podwyższeniu temperatury wszystkich płatów (każdego o tyle samo stopni). Przykład: „Płat 1.1. zmienia się o 0,1 stopnia w dół. Płat 1.2. zmienia się o 0,02 stopnia w dół. Płat 2.1. zmienia się o 0,02 stopnia w dół. Płat 2.2. zmienia się o 0,04 stopnia w górę. Płat 3.1. zmienia się o 0,1 stopnia w dół. Płat 3.2. zmienia się o 0,06 stopnia w górę. Płat 4.1. zmienia się o 0,1 stopnia w górę. Płat 4.2. zmienia się o 0,08 stopnia w dół. Użyte akcenty (kląsknięcia) to #56 i #21 (wedle tabeli Webera).” Wypowiedzenie owej dźwiękowo-termicznej „melodii” trwa około 0,16 sek. Oznacza ona płeć Druld, czyli obojnaków. Gdyby drugi akcent zmienić na #31, otrzymalibyśmy „bycie Druldem, lecz zachowywanie się jak Farghi”, zaś na #01 – Druld, lecz z silnymi konotacjami mistycznymi. Z kolei zmiana płata 2.2. o 0,02 stopnia, nie zaś o 0,04, to „porzucić”, ale tylko i wyłącznie w kontekście porzucenia Zigru." Pismo "Zupełnie inną kwestią jest pismo. Przy jego omawianiu nie da się nie zauważyć, że rozwój technologiczny u Frorgian przebiegał w zupełnie odmienny sposób niż u ludzi. Najpierw bowiem wynaleziono mało praktyczny i toporny system bazujący na tablicach z wypukłościami i wklęsłościami pięciu typów. Pojedyncze słowo tworzył układ od 3 do 15 takich tworów. Ponieważ palce frorgian posiadają grubą skórę, zaś ich języki są niezwykle długie i precyzyjne, czytało się za pomocą języka. Z czasem tablice wymieniono na cieniutkie „deseczki”, zaś typy znaków zwiększono do 11. Kolejnym krokiem w rozwoju było wynalezienie stosunkowo prostego, elektronicznego urządzenia, którego poszczególne obwody mogły mieć regulowaną temperaturę. Faktycznie jednak mechanizm upowszechnił się dopiero wtedy, gdy zaaplikowano do niego element, który był w stanie magazynować zdania, a następnie odtwarzać je poprzez termiczne przemiany obwodów. Pierwsza jego wersja przypominała zasadą działania katarynkę. Siłą rzeczy taki język był niezwykle uproszczony, ponadto jego czytanie przypominało raczej odtwarzanie – należało uruchomić urządzenie, które niejako „mówiło” do czytelnika. Mechanizm ów był stopniowo udoskonalany o coraz lepsze obwody i systemy pamięci, a z czasem także o nagrania dźwiękowe. Dzisiaj Frorgianie korzystają z bardzo zaawansowanych urządzeń, które przy ich pierwszych „czytnikach” są jak nowoczesne mediafony przy druku drzeworytniczym." Kontakty Frorgian i ludzi Podobnie jak człowiek ma problemy przy zrozumieniu Frorgianina, tak samo Frorgianin nie potrafi zrozumieć człowieka. Jego słuch nie jest w stanie wychwycić wszystkich dźwięków wytwarzanych przez ludzkie struny głosowe. Jednocześnie frorgiańskie mózgi mają bardzo słabo rozwinięte rejony odpowiedzialne za pamięć dźwiękową i interpretację dźwięków. Jako ciekawostkę można podać, że w ich kulturze praktycznie nie ma czegoś takiego jak muzyka. Istnieje za to ciekawy rodzaj sztuki, który polega na termicznej zabawie formą i treścią, zaś dla człowieka jest dostępny tylko i wyłącznie dzięki termowizjerom. Zdarza się, że Frorgianie uczą się z ludzkiego języka, korzystając z biomikrofonów i biogłośników podłączanych bezpośrednio do mózgu. Do podstawowych problemów przy zwracaniu się do takiego osobnika jest określanie jego płci. Niestety Frorgianie są na tym punkcie bardzo czuli, zaś łamańce językowe, jakie stworzyli, stanowią olbrzymią przeszkodę. Zatem w przypadku: a) Farghi – stosuje się końcówkę „u” (np. byłu, biegłuś, lubiłu, zrobiłu). b) Druld– stosuje się końcówkę „i” (np. byłi, biegłiś, lubiłi, zrobiłi). c) Grig– stosuje się końcówkę „or” (np. byłor, biegłorś, lubiłor, zrobiłor). d) Frorgianie nie mają liczby mnogiej, wynika ona z kontekstu Sami Frorgianie mówią niezwykle skrótowo, często równoważnikami zdań a nawet pojedynczymi słowami. Co ciekawe – sami nie stosują się do zasad, których wymagają wobec ludzi. Z jednej strony przynależność do płci-kasty jest dla nich sprawą najważniejszą, z drugiej strony gubią się w ludzkim języku i często nie potrafią poprawnie określać w nim swojej płci. Z tego względu wolą mówić jak najprościej i unikać form określających płeć, lecz jeśli wyłapią, że człowiek się myli, potrafią czynić bardzo nieprzyjemne uwagi. Jednocześnie Frorgianie strasznie nie lubią, gdy odmieniać jakiekolwiek słowa pochodzące z ich kultury. Od razu gubią się w licznych przypadkach i zmianach końcówek." Kategoria:rasy